The Last Drop
The Last Drop is the 3rd part of the S4 Premiere of The End of My Soul, This episode was directed by Michael Shanks. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Pearl Krabs *Colonel Frank Simmons *Major General George Hammond *Dr. Daniel Jackson *Teal'c *Mr. Krabs *JellyfishJam38 *Sheldon J. Plankton *Cigarette Smoking Man *Apophis *Mr. X *Dr. Walter Bishop / Lt. Walter Bishop *Daryl Dixon *Patrick Star / Gou'ald *MacGyver Story Last time on The End of My Soul... General: This is General Hammond, wait? a couple of Gou'ald Ships? Oh god, don't tell me there's a invasion going on. Shit. We need to start leaving soon. SpongeBob: What's going on? General: The Gou'alds are coming. There's no time to loose! We need to get out of here as soon as we can. SpongeBob was in his Headquarters until Mulder came. Mulder: Hey. SpongeBob: What are you doing here? Mulder: I am here because The Gou'alds are going to come in 24 hours from now. SpongeBob: I know that. Mulder: I have to go. Then, Walter Bishop came. Walter: SpongeBob? Who are you talking to? SpongeBob: A ghost. Walter: Strange. SpongeBob: Ok.... :) Patrick Star was talking to Apophis. Patrick: When will we get to earth my lord? Apophis: In 15 hours. Plankton: Yep, we are going to destroy the humans once for all! And now the conclusion... SpongeBob was walking with Mr. Krabs Mr. Krabs: Why the gou'alds are coming? SpongeBob: I have no idea. Then, Colonel Frank Simmons appears. Colonel: SpongeBob, the General says that The Gou'alds will be coming in 18 hours from now. Mr. Krabs: Shoot, we need to start getting out of here. 3 hours later.... Daryl & MacGyver were talking to JellyfishJam38. MacGyver: Are you okay? JellyfishJam38: Yeah. Daryl: What happened? JellyfishJam38: I don't know what happened. Then, Lt. Walter Bishop arrives. Lt. Walter Bishop: Who is this person? Daryl: Walter, we have brought this person because we needed to talk to him. Lt. Walter Bishop: Ok, that's fine. 1 hour later.... The General was talking to SpongeBob, Pearl, Walter, Daniel & Teal'c about what's gonna happen. General: We need to start getting out of here ASAP. Walter: But what's gonna happen? Daniel: Where will we go? General: To somewhere not near the Gou'alds. Teal'c: Indeed. General: We need to start.... Then, The Gou'ald ship decides to attack. Plankton: Freeze! Apophis: Or we will attack you. Patrick: Right here. SpongeBob: Patrick & Plankton? Apophis: Kill them! The General, SpongeBob, Daniel, Teal'c, Pearl, Walter & Colonel Frank Simmons were both running. SpongeBob: Get in the cars. SpongeBob, Pearl, Walter & The General were in one car. Teal'c, Daniel & Colonel Frank Simmons were in another car. Daniel: Let's get out of here! They both lefted. 2 hours later.... Mr. X & The Cigarette Smoking Man were at the Umbrella Corp. Looking at the first touches of rebuliding Alex Kyreck's body. Mr. X: I hope he won't die again. The Cigarette Smoking Man: Let's hope not. To Be Continued.... Category:The End of My Soul Category:2015